


Farewell, Thunder Child

by Osric_Ciao



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Supernatural imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osric_Ciao/pseuds/Osric_Ciao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine you (the reader) are scared of thunder, and Kevin tries to calm you down. No smut or anything, just a little fluffy. I suck at titles so I stole borrowed this one from the War of the Worlds musical) I hope you enjoy it :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewell, Thunder Child

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at titles so I borrowed this one from the War of the Worlds musical ;)

Another deafening crack snapped overhead and you groaned, pushing your face into your knees. Your hands were already pressed as tightly as possible over your ears, but this did almost nothing to block out the noise.

You’d been terrified of thunder ever since you were tiny. You remember being a child, barely older than a toddler and crawling into your father’s bed one night, seeking comfort from the rumbling in the air. All you’d wanted was a little tenderness, a hug and maybe a kiss on the forehead as your father carried you back to your own bed and reassured you that there was nothing to fear. That nothing could hurt you.

But you never received this. Your father, ever the hunter, wasn’t so much affectionate as irritated. Even at this young age he liked to remind you of the  _real_  dangers in the world.

”_____” He snapped, rolling over onto his side and turning his back on you as you shook him awake. “It’s just thunder. There’s monsters running around all over the place out there, and you’re worried about  _thunder_? Just go back to bed.”

Monsters? That sure wasn’t going to help you sleep. You’d laid terrified for the rest of the night, jumping at every rustle of the wind, every creak of the floor board.

It only got worse as you got older. Once your father decided you were old enough to be left alone, you’d ended up spending days at a time holed up in scummy motel rooms with nobody but yourself for company. These rooms weren’t known for their privacy, and the paper thin walls seemed to make every tiny noise made by the other guests in the neighbouring rooms amplify by 10 times.

Of course, this also went for the thunder. Your father had never been as loving as you’d have wished for, but at least when he was there, you knew no harm would come to you. Alone in a thunderstorm, you’d wrap yourself up in as many blankets and under as many pillows as you possibly could, trying to muffle the sounds.

Nothing had changed since then. As the clouds darkened, so would your heart. You dreaded the storm for the fear it would instil in you, but also for the ridicule you would suffer from those around you.

"Oh my god, _____, you’re an  _adult_. Get over it!”

You’d decided long ago that as soon as the storm began to brew, you’d escape to solitude as quickly as possible to avoid the mockery you were sure would be headed your way.

That’s how you’d ended up in this wardrobe. You and the others had been driving back towards the bunker earlier today, and Sam had glanced out of the Impala’s window and towards the sky.

"Looks like there’s a nasty storm headed our way tonight."

You felt your heart drop and you swallowed hard, keeping your eyes down. When you arrived back at the bunker, you excused yourself with no explanation, and here you’d been since.

Another noise comes from outside the wardrobe, and your body jerks, thinking it’s more thunder. It’s only when you hear the creak of the door hinges that you realise it had been someone knocking on the door.

”_____?” Oh. It’s just Kevin.

You wait for a second before deciding it’s safe to expose your hiding place. You push open the door slowly, and stare up at him. He raises an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?"

You sigh and stand up, brushing yourself down. “Nothing.”

His eyebrows pull down low over his eyes. “Don’t give me that. Sam and Dean have been looking all over this place for you for  _hours_. Dean got too hungry so Sam took him our to a diner or something to get him out of the way, but I stayed here to look for you.”

You stay silent, but he pushes on.

"I checked your room, the library,  _everywhere_ , and now I find you in a spare room, shut into a wardrobe? _____, we were worried! I’m not leaving until you tell me what’s going on.”

You don’t want to explain, already not in the mood to be mocked. But this is Kevin, and you’re pretty sure he’ll at least  _try_  to be understanding. You looked into his worried face, and reluctantly cave in and tell him what’s wrong.

You watched as his face softens, a gentle smile pulling at his lips.

"Shhh…" He murmurs soothingly, closing the gap between you and wrapping his arms around you. "Why didn’t you just  _tell_  me.”

You freeze for a second, not used to this reaction. Eventually, you sink into him and place your arms around his waist.

**CRACK!**

You flinch violently in his arms, and he lets you go. He excuses himself and you stand there for a moment, unsure whether you were supposed to follow him or not. He returns a moment later though, bringing with him his iPod and speakers. He plugs them in, and pulls you close.

"Pick some music."

You stare at him. “What?”

"Just do it!"

You lean down and scroll through his music until you find something you like.

"Ahh Simon and Garfunkel!" You turn to the sound of Kevin’s voice, only to find him laid on his back on the bed, the covers pulled out of the way, clearly making a space for you. You’re about to ask what he’s doing but he just rolls his eyes.

"Just lay down, _____!"

You do as he says, and he pushes you onto your side so your back is to him. He snuggled up into you, gently pushing his face into the back of your neck, then pulls the covers over both of you so the two of you are completely enclosed in the sheets.

"What’s happening?" You ask suspiciously.

Kevin laughs softly, and you feel his breath on the back of your neck. “Shut up, it’s nothing weird, I’m just trying to block out the thunder.”

It’s silent outside. The only sounds are the breathing from you and Kevin, and the soft hum of the music. Scarborough Fair. This had always been one of your favourite songs. You loved how  _gentle_  and melodic it was, almost like a lullaby. And that’s what it felt like now. Your breathing has begun to come in time with Kevin’s, and that along with the song and the careful stroking of his hand against your hair makes you feel as though you are a child being lulled to sleep. Just as you’d been wishing for all these years.

"You know, it’s okay to be scared." He whispers against your back. "Everyone’s scared of something. I mean look at Sam with his clowns. And Dean. The mighty  _Dean Winchester_ , scared of flying? Come on.”

You chuckle softly and snuggle in closer to him.

"My point is, you don’t ever have to be ashamed of being scared of things. It might be weird to other people, but that’s the whole point of a phobia. They are irrational fears, it’s pretty much the definition."

"That doesn’t mean it’s okay though. I mean, I’m a  _hunter_ , I shouldn’t be so easily scared of things!”

"Are you kidding me? _____, you’re the bravest person I know. Both of your parents were killed by monsters, and yet you’ve dedicated your life to hunting, to save other people from the same things? You’re with us now, but you made it on your own for years! And I’ve seen you on a hunt, and I know I wouldn’t want to mess with you! If you’re not brave, I don’t know who is."

You can’t help but grin at his words. You feel the last of the tension ease out of your body.

"Just promise me one thing. If there’s ever anything else worrying you, don’t hesitate to let me know."

You pause for a second, but there’s no point fighting him on this. “I promise.”

There’s a clap of thunder overhead, but you’re so relaxed it doesn’t bother you as it would have done only a little while ago. His arm tightens around your shoulders to protect you, and you reach up and squeeze his arm slightly. Not because you need the comfort at the moment, but as a thank you.

You’re sure he can feel the difference. He shifts his head slightly and presses his lips gently to the back of your neck.

Next time the clouds darken you’ll know exactly where to go.


End file.
